Endurance Seven: All Stars
by pgcoolforever
Summary: For The First Time In Endurance, 24 Contestants Are Arriving For Another Round Of Competition. But There's A Catch... Every Single One Of Them Has Played This Game Before!
1. Episode 1

PG: Last season on Endurance... 10 Favourites Joined 10 Fans for an ultimate season that nobody wanted to win. The white team of Adera and Jazz ended up winning... This year 24 all stars will arrive here for another unlitmate season. Within these allstars are Adera and Jazz as well, the winners of last season...

Adera: Hi My name is Adera and I was on Season 6 of Endurance and was on the White team with Jazz

Jazz: Hi my name is Jazz and my lastest apperance was on Endurance 6 and was on the White team with Adera.

PG: These two will be joined by 22 other familiar faces...

*Shows The boat*

Harley: Hi My name is Harley and I was on season 1's whtie team with Jenna

Brandon: Hi I am Brandon and my latest apperance was being on the blue team in season 6 with Becky

Jenna: Hey I am Jenna and I was on season 1's white team along with Harley

Amy: Hi my name is Amy... I was in season 1 but was eliminated in the right to stay. This season I plan to go much farther!

PG: There are 6 different seasons to have chose the all stars from and these were proved to be the toughest and the favourites of all!

Ginger: Hi I am Ginger and I am from season 2's Purple team with Kaleb

Carly: Hey I am Carly and I was on season 2's blue team with Jerry.

Pat: Hey I'm Pat and I was on season 2's Orange team with Emilia

Trylan: Hi I am Trylan and I was on season 2's Yellow team with Naiomi

PG: These all stars will be faced with twists and betrayl. They will need to learn who they can trust and who will betray them

Nicole: Hi I'm Nicole and I was on seaons 3's brown team with Trevor

Aaron: Hi I'm Aaron and I was on season 3's blue team with Karen

Skipper: Hi I'm Skipper and I was on season 3's purple team with Tisha

Laura: Hi I am Laura and I was on the White team with Christian during season 3.

PG: They will have to stay away from one certain place. That place is none other then the temple of fate!

Alice: Hi I am Alice and I was on the yellow team with Andres during season 4 before I was evacuated

Andres: Hi I am Andres and I was on Season 4's yellow team with Alice, then Amber, then Kaylor. I have been through alot of different partners because then I was on Endurance 6 with Shaylene on Green!

Ashley: Hi I am Ashley from Endurance 4. I was on the white team with Theo.

Harvey: Hi My name is Harvey and I am from season 4. I was on the green team with Amber.

PG: These contestants are pumped for their second chance and for some it is even their fourth!

Taylor: Hi I am Taylor and I am from season 5 and was on the white team with Tyler

Kelsey: I'm Kelsey and was on season 5 red with Dakota.

Bone: Hey I'm Bone and I was on season 5's yellow team with Katie

Jade: I am Jade and I was on season 6's purple team with Marcus

Casey: My name is Casey and I was on Endurance 6's Orange team with Leslie!

Bryan: I am Bryan and I am from season 6. During season 6 I was the red team with Carmen.

PG: This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows The Boat Arriving at Beach*

PG: Welcome to Kansas City Beach!

*Everyone Looks Proud*

PG: Some of you know me... Some of you don't since I was only host starting last season... I am PG and I am the host of Endurance! You 24 all stars have came here for a second chance and for some of you it is actually your third. As you know that place over there

*PG Points To Temple*

PG: Is a place you don't want to end up. 2 teams will go up but only one will come back... There are only 8 beds in each hut meaning that 4 guys and 4 girls will be leaving tonight. And that will be decided at the temple of fate

*Everyone Looks Shocked*

PG: Guys You Will head to the temple of fate now and girls feel free to check out your huts

Jade: Sweet!

Laura: All right!

*Shows Guys at temple of fate*

PG: Well there are 12 of you up here but that will soon change to 8... One by one you will vote for 4 different people that you want gone. The people with the higest votes will be eliminated

*Everyone Looks Scared*

PG Harley You're up first!

*Shows Everyone at the voting stall voting*

PG: Okay... I will now split you into three groups of 4. Two of the groups will be safe and the other group will be eliminated. In the first group we have Brandon, Pat, Andres, and Skipper. Group 2 will be Harley, Aaron, Jazz, and Trylan. The final group will be Bryan, Casey, Bone and Harvey...

*shows the three groups*

PG: Group 1... You are safe!

Pat: Yes!

Brandon: Wohhooo!

*Group 1 group hugs*

Pat: and group 2!

Trylan: Yay!

Jazz: Yes!

Jazz *Confessional*: I was so happy to find out that I was safe!

Casey *Confessional*: Wow... I don't see why they voted for me...

Pat: Wait wait wait! I never said group 2 was safe. Group 2 is going home!

Harley: What?

Trylan: No way!

Pat: Yes way! That means Harley, Trylan, Jazz, and Aaron have been voted off.

*Shows The guys group hugging and Harley Trylan Jazz and Aaron disappear at the fire*

PG: The rest of you guys are safe!

*They all cheer*

PG: Go back to the huts!

*GUys go back*

*Shows Girls at Temple and everyone looking nervous*

PG: Well there are 12 of you up here but that will soon change to 8... One by one you will vote for 4 different people that you want gone. The people with the higest votes will be eliminated

*After Everyone Votes*

PG: Now I will split you into three groups of four. The first group Jenna, Laura, Alice, and Ashely. Group 2. Jade, Kelsey, Amy, and Carly. Group 3: Ginger, Adera, Taylor, and Nicole.

*Shows The Three groups*

PG: Group 2 is safe... And Group 3...

*Group 3 looks happy*

PG: Is also safe!

*Group three cheers as group one looks disappointed*

PG: Okay Jenna, Laura, Alice, and Ashely... Disppear at the fire!

*They disappear at the fire*

*Shows Final 16 at the beach with PG*

PG: I am now looking at the final 16 of Endurance: All Stars!

*Everyone Cheers*

PG: Tomorrow will be the partner mission. Maybe you all have an idea of who you want as a partner? Well you should all talk about it tonight!

End of Episode 1

Brandon (Season 1)

Amy (Season 1)

Ginger (Season 2)

Carly (Season 2)

Pat (Season 2)

Nicole (Season 3)

Skipper (Season 3)

Andres (Season 4)

Harvey (Season 4)

Taylor (Season 5)

Kelsey (Season 5)

Bone (Season 5)

Jade (Season 6)

Casey (Season 6)

Adera (Season 6)

Bryan (Season 6)


	2. Episode 2

Brandon (Season 1)

Amy (Season 1)

Ginger (Season 2)

Carly (Season 2)

Pat (Season 2)

Nicole (Season 3)

Skipper (Season 3)

Andres (Season 4)

Harvey (Season 4)

Taylor (Season 5)

Kelsey (Season 5)

Bone (Season 5)

Jade (Season 6)

Casey (Season 6)

Adera (Season 6)

Bryan (Season 6)

PG: Last time on Endurance All Stars... 24 all stars arrived at Kansas City beach where the guys want up to temple and then the girls. At temple the guys voted off 4 guys and the girls voted off 4 girls. Tonight the final 16 playes will be put into 8 different teams! This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Casey talking to Jade*

Jade: I think Adera thinks we still have an alliance... Cause of the alliace we had in Fans and Favourites...

Casey: And you don't?

Jade: Well I still want to be her friend but this is a whole new season... Obviously my old gameplan didn't work for me 100%... So it is time for a brand new plan...

Casey: That's to bad... I was planning a "Fans" alliance

Jade: Seriously? Can I be in it!

Casey: Wow... You sure change your mind fast!

Jade *Confessional*: I think I want Casey as a partner the most because we are both from the same season and we got along really well in that season. I think we would make and amazing team!

*Shows Kelsey and Bryan talking*

Bryan: Right now my main choices for partner are you and Carly

Kelsey: Ya... Mine are you and Casey... You fans are awesome!

Bryan: Haha! Technically we are favourites now...

Kelsey: True

Kesley *Confessional*: I really get along with Bryan... I really hope we become partners because he is so awesome and strong!

*Shows Contestants Meeting PG*

PG: Welcome to the partner mission. Here is how it will work. Color balls will drop from that contraption up above us. If you catch a coloured ball you choose who will be on that colored team. OKay?

*Everyone nods*

PG: You can't choose your own teams! Get in position

*Everyone gets ready to catch*

PG: The first ball will be a blue one. Drop it!

*Blue ball drops and lands right in Caseys arm*

PG: Casey! Who will be on the Blue team?

Casey: Ummm. Harvey and Amy

*Harvey and Amy hug and move to Blue platform*

PG: Harvey and Amy are the blue team! The next ball is green!

*Green ball drops and slips out of Nicoles hand*

Casey: Got ti!

PG: Casey got it again! Casey who will be on the green team?

Casey: Pat and Nicole!

*Pat and Nicole hug*

PG: We have 2 of our 8 teams figured out! The next ball is yellow!

*Yellow ball drops and everyone goes for it*

PG: Casey has it! Oh Kelsey just knocked it out of his hands! Kelsey who will be on yellow?

Kelsey: Andres and Taylor!

*Andres and Taylor hug*

PG: Okay! Next ball is Purple!

Jade: I ain't in the mood for purple this year!

*Jade catches ball*

Jade: Yay! I'm not purple!

PG: Jade who will be on purple?

Jade: Adera and Bryan!

*Adera and Bryan look excited and hug*

Jade *Confessional*: The 4 fans... Well now favourites have an alliance so I figured we would keep them together... Now I hope someone will put me with Casey...

PG: Orange is next!

*The orange ball falls into Gingers arm*

PG: Who will be on orange Ginger?

Ginger: Skipper and Kelsey!

*Skipper and Kelsey hug as they walk to Orange triangle*

PG: next up is Brown!

*Casey catches ball after it rolls far off*

PG: Casey! Who will be on the brown team?

Casey: Ummm... Brandon and Carly

*Carly and Brandon hug*

PG: Okay! The final ball will be white!

*White ball launches and Jade dives for it*

Jade: Yes!

PG: Between you and Casey... You have been catching all of them! Jade who will be on white?

Jade: Bone and Ginger!

Casey: Yes!

*Bone and Ginger hug and Casey and Jade hug as well*

PG: Okay well you all have your partners... Tomorrow I will give you all your pieces and it will also be your first team challenge. I will see you all tomorrow!

*Teams walk back to the hut and Harvey looks upset*

Harvey *Confessional*: I can't believe they put me with Amy! I am going to loose now because Amy is weak!

Jade *Confessional*: Walking back to the huts Harvey looked the least unhappy... But I don't care! I got the partner I wanted...

Adera *Confessiona*: Partner... 10/10. Colour... 1/10. I hate purple!

*Shows Purple and Red talking*

Adera: We gotta form an alliance!

Casey: For sure!

Jade: This is so odd cause it was us 4 last year haha!

Bryan: I know! We were like best friends!

Jade: We 4 are definately going to win!

End of Episode 2

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey

The Red Team: Casey and Jade

The White Team: Bone and Ginger

The Brown Team: Brandon and Carly


	3. Episode 3

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera Courage,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

The Brown Team: Brandon and Carly Strength

PG: Last time on Endurance: All Stars... The final 16 were paired off into teams and the season 6 contestants already formed alliances! And since I left you I have already handed out the pieces. Tonight the first Temple mission is played and the first team goes home. This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Purple and Red talking*

Bryan: So who do you think we should kick off first?

Jade: I would say like either Brown, or maybe Blue...

Adera: I don't think that would be the smart decisions... I think Orange, Yellow, and Green are much more of threats...

Casey: I'm gonna have to go with Adera on this one...

*Shows Green Talking*

Pat: Look at them! Them and their little alliance!

Nicole: I know... It's just sickening... They are going to be the first to go...

Pat: I want to ally with Orange and Yellow to help get them out of the game...

Nicole: I agree! That would be the strongest alliance out here!

*Green appraoches Orange and Yellow*

Pat: You up for an alliance to get rid of Purple and Red?

Kelsey: Totally! Their alliance is to strong unless there is another alliance to take them down!

Andres: We're in!

Nicole: Sweet!

*Teams Meet PG at the beach*

PG: Well. 8 teams... Hmmmm... Not liking the 8's today... Let's make it 7

Jade: What!

Brandon: NO!

PG: Yup! Today's a temple mission! In the water is a large log. You will have to balance yourself on the log as it spins around. Fall of and you're out. The person that stays on the longest wins for their team and will be sending two teams to temple. Everyone understand?

*Everyone nods*

PG: Okay then! Get into position!

*Everyone get's on log*

PG: start!

*Log starts to move*

PG: Everyone's balance will be tested!

Jade: Oh god this is crazy!

Amy: You're telling me!

Jade: Actually I was telling everyone...

Amy: You know what I mean!

Jade: Okay!

*Amy falls off*

Harvey *Confessional*: That proves my point!

PG: Amy is the first one to fall!

*Shows Everyones Feet moving carefully*

Adera: haha! Watch Jade trip on her feet!

Jade: OH shut up.

*Brandon falls*

PG: Oh Brandon is out!

*Jade trips over her foot*

Adera: What did I tell you!

Jade: You are smart! How'd you know!

Adera: Oh I don't know... Experience?

PG: Jade is now out!

*Bone falls off*

PG: Bone is out as well! As the contestants keep moving the log must be getting faster!

*Nicole Falls and Harvey shortly follows*

PG: Oh Blue is out! and so is Nicole!

*One By One The Rest Fall Until on 3 are left...*

PG: we are down To Casey, Adera, and Pat! Who will win!

*Shows Their feet moving*

*Casey falls*

PG: Oh! It is down to Adera and Pat!

Pat: Don't send me and I will loose!

Adera: Deal!

*Pat Drops*

Pat *Confessional*: I wouldn't have been able to stay on much longer anyways...

*Adera and Bryan hug*

PG: Purple team! You won the challenge! You will be deciding which two teams will head up to temple!

*Shows Purple Talking*

Adera: We are not sending Red or Green...

Bryan: Mhmmm... Orange and Yellow?

Adera: How about brown because Brandon might come up with another stupid plan...

Bryan: It's up to you... You won the mission...

*Shows Green Talking*

Nicole: Do you think we are going?

Pat: Not if Adera stays true to her word...

*Teams Meet PG Outside the huts*

PG: In todays mission purple ended up winning! Purple... Who is going to temple?

Adera: It was a very tough decision but in the end we chose Brown and Yellow.

*Carly begins to cry*

PG: Brown and Yellow you have been sent to temple. You will need to pack your bags and say your goodbyes. We leave at sunset

*After packing their bags and saying goodbye brown and yellow head to temple*

PG: Yellow team, Brown team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Brown you picked wood and Yellow picked fire. Fire burns the wood that is one win for yellow. One more and you will be going back. Brown one more loss and you will be heading home. Pick your next element!

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*elements rise*

PG: Oh! Brown is going home as they picked water and yellow picked wood. Wood floats on water! Brown thanks for playing... Please leave a note saying who gets your piece!

*Carly and Taylor hug*

*Brown disappears at the fire*

PG: Yellow! Go on back!

*Yellow heads back to camp*

Taylor: yellow!

*Everyone makes commotion and group hugs yellow*

End of Episode 3

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera Courage,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,


	4. Episode 4

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera Courage,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

PG: Last time on Endurance: All Stars... The final 8 teams played in their first temple mission and Purple came out with a win and sent Yellow up with Brown. At temple Brown was defeated. Today the final 7 teams will play in their first Endurance mission! This is Endurance All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: As you know brown was eliminated last night. They left 1 piece along with a note... Who would like to read it?

*Andres grabs note from PG*

Andres: Here we go!

Dear Final 7,

We haven't gotten to know many of you out here but we know some of you from our seasons...

Purple - I can't believe you would take something that happened last season into this game... I have nothing to say about you except go home...

Red - Well it is obvious you are in an alliance with Purple so you can just leave as well!

Green - You are both truly awesome and we wish you the best of luck!

Blue - You are going to have to work quite hard to win this game! Good luck!

Yellow - You guys are going to make it far! You have a lot of teamwork and Leadership! The leadership piece suits you well!

Orange - You are one of our favourite teams ever to play Endurance! Go all the way and win!

White - You are an okay team... you will make it far!

As for our piece... Orange definately deserves the piece the most so take it and win this game for us!

From, the brown team!

PG: Okay! Orange that puts you in the lead with 2 pieces while everyone else has 1. But that can all change today as it is your first endurance mission. Winner will get to give out the samahdi and they will get a piece which if orange wins extends their lead even further. Go to your huts and meet me as the beach in an hour.

*Teams Go Back To Huts*

Kelsey: I liked that letter

Bryan: I didn't...

*Shows Purple and Red talking outside*

Jade: So our alliance is pretty much exposed...

Adera: Yeah but it's all good. We are still the strongest.

Casey: Mhmm!

Jade *Confessional*: I think there is a lot riding on us for the next few missions... It is pretty much us or purple wins or one of us is getting something bad...

*Shows Green Talking*

Pat: So it is pretty much coming down to everyone against purple and red...

Nicole: Mhmmmm. Those two can really take control of this beach if they are both here...

Pat: We definately have to win today!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the beach*

PG: Today you know what you are playing for. The perseverance piece and the samahdi. Here is how it will work. I have marked with sticks 5 different lines. When I say go one person will start at the first line with a bucket and a ball in the bucket. The other person will be on line 2 with a bucket. The person on line one will then toss the ball to their partner. That person then has to catch it in the bucket. Person on line 1 will then move to line 3 and have to catch that ball and so on. Then once it is caught on line 5 the person on that line will put their team coloured box and repeat. The first team to get 3 balls in their box wins. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay then! get into position!

*Everyone gets in position*

PG: Go!

*Everyone starts tossing the balls*

PG: Everyone seems to be doing pretty good so far!

*Shows People Running from line to line*

PG: It looks like Casey is the first one to get a ball in his box, followed by Adera, then Pat.

*Shows Adera tripping on the way back*

Adera: Darn that Jade curse!

PG: It looks like Red is still in the lead and Green is now right behind!

*Shows all teams moving*

PG: it looks like green might be ahead of Red now!

*Shows Pat puting ball in box and Jade shortly following*

Adera: Come on red!

*Shows Nicole and Pat speed up*

PG: Oh! Green trying to increase their lead!

*Shows Nicole Putting Ball In The Bucket. About 2 seconds after Jade puts hers in*

PG: Green decinately has the lead! This is the last ball for everyone!

*Shows Pat putting the ball in the bucket*

Nicole: Yes!

*Green Team hugs*

PG: Green team! you just won your first mission! You have won the perseverance piece and the power to give the samahdi to any team... I will meet you all at the shore in an hour...

*Shows Green team talking*

Pat: So what do you want to do?

Nicole: Obviously Red or Purple...

Pat: Purple won a mission already so I think they are the smartest decision...

Nicole: Okay!

*Shows Purple and Red talking*

Casey: Obviosuly one of us are getting it today...

Bryan: I don't know why we are hated so much...

Jade: Because everyone know about our alliance?

Adera: Of course...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the Shore*

PG: Welcome to the shore of the beach... Here is where we will meet to find the samahdi decision... Which today it is green's decision... Green team you did great in todays challenge but now is the tough part... Who is getting the samahdi?

Pat: Well we talked about it and chose Purple..

*Purple walks up*

PG: Okay Purple! Crack it open!

*Purple cracks open samahdi*

Bryan: You will be unable to play in tomorrows temple mission...

PG: That means you will not be playing in the temple mission. While everyone is starting you will be watching from the sidelines... I will see you all tomorrow...

Bryan *Confessional*: Great... Now our only hope is red winning...

*Shows Teams Walking back to The Huts*

End of Episode 4

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera Courage,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,


	5. Episode 5

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera Courage,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

PG: Last time on Endurance: All Stars... The final 7 teams played in an Endurance mission where the Green team came up with a win. Purple team received the samahdi and will not be playing in todays temple mission. Today, the temple mission is played, 2 teams head to temple, 1 team heads home! This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Well... Purple team stand over here... The rest of you, let's get you tied up!

*Shows The Teams Tied Up*

PG: You are both tied together and in the middle of you is a large knot. It is very tight so it will be difficult to untie. Your goal is to untie that knot, grab the flag that is in it and make it to your coloued platform. First team to do so will be safe from temple and will choose two other teams to go... Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay then! Start!

*Shows Everyone running towards their knots*

PG: It is about speed and teamwork!

*Shows Yellow team quickly working their knots*

PG: Yellow team is speeding through the challenge!

Andres: We got this Taylor!

*Shows Red Team Struggling*

Casey: Come on Jade!

Jade: I'm Trying!

Casey: Try harder!

PG: The red team is not working well together at all!

*Shows Green Team*

PG: It looks like green might be tied with Yellow right now!

Pat: Haha!

Nicole: Sweet!

Adera: Come on Red you got this!

*Shows Orange Team*

Skipper: We are catching up Kelsey!

Kelsey: I know! We are doing good!

*Goes back to yellow*

Andres: Almost there!

Taylor: We got it! Grab the flag!

*Andres grabs the flag and they both run to their platform*

PG: Yellow team wins the mission!

*Yellow team hugs*

PG: Yellow team! You will be sending two teams to the temple of Fate. Up there one team will be going home. You have and hour to think about it... I will meet you back here in an hour!

*Teams congratulate Yellow and then walk back to camp*

*Shows Red and Purple talking*

Adera: What happened today?

Casey: I don't know... I just started getting frusturated... Sorry Jade

Jade: It's alright.

*Jade and Casey hug*

Bryan: I really hope they don't send us tonight...

Jade: They are alligned with Green... They most likely will...

Adera: I think I can change their minds!

*Adera gets up and approaches Yellow*

Adera: Hey... Just to help you make your decision tonight... I hope you know that green was planning to send you...

Andres: And how would you know this?

Adera: Because they told me...

Taylor: And why would they tell you?

Adera: Look, I'm not here to answer questions. I told you what I was told...

Andres: Okay well thank you...

*Adera leaves*

Taylor: I really think she is lying...

Andres: Me to...

Taylor: So still Purple and Red?

Andres: Mhmmm!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the steps of the huts*

PG: Well todays mission came down to green, and yellow. Yellow just sped right through that mission and came with a win... Yellow, who is going to temple?

Andres: Well we heard a lot of things today...

Taylor: Lots of persuading to try and stay in the game...

Andres: but we are sticking with our original alliance and sending Red, and Purple

*Jade begins to cry and hugs Casey, Adera looks over to her and cries as well*

PG: Red, Purple. This must be hard... You are going to temple tonight and will be competing against one another... You have an hour to pack and I will see you at the temple...

*Shows Purple and Red talking*

Casey: I can't believe this...

Adera: This is what happens when alliances become revealed...

Jade: This is terrible

*Red and Purple group hug*

*Red and Purple have said there goodbyes and are now up at temple*

PG: Purple team, Red team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Purple... You picked water, Red you picked wood. Wood floats on water, red that's one win for you! One more and you are going back! Purple... One more loss and you will be headed home. Pick your next element

*Teams pick elements*

PG: Okay! Will the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Oh! Purple you pick fire and red you picked water. Water puts out the fire! Red you are going back! Purple, you played an amazing game but it is now time for you to leave. You will need to leave a note and your pieces behind! Purple, thanks for playing!

*Jade and Adera cry as the 2 teams hug*

Bryan: You guys have to win this!

Jade: We will try!

*Purple disappears at the fire*

PG: Red, gotta be a bittersweet victory for you...

Casey: Ya...

PG: The good news is your still in the game! Go back to camp and work your hardest!

Jade: Thanks!

*Red heads back to camp*

Taylor: It's red!

Amy: That's fine with me...

*Everyone Screams and Hugs Red*

End of Episode 5

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,


	6. Episode 6

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

PG: Last time on Endurance... The yellow team came up with their first win. They sent the alliance of Purple and Red. At temple Purple was defeated. Tonight the final 6 teams play for something bigger then a samahdi! This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

Stage 1: Letter Reading

Everyone is inside their huts as PG comes towards them with a piece and a note. He calls everyone out and they meet at the stairs. Casey reads the letter that says harsh things about yellow, and nice things about everyone else. They left their piece to the Red team putting them in a tie for first place

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

Stage 2: Camp Talk

PG leaves and everyone scatters around the camp. Yellow runs up to orange and then begins to talk to them telling them that they are sorry that they sent them. Casey doesn't believe a word they say as Jade begins to fall into the trap. Casey pulls Jade aside and tells her that he thinks they are just trying to get on their good side to make sure they don't get sent if the Red team won. Jade then realizes this is probably true and glares at Taylor. Meanwhile Green and Orange see this and begin talking about dropping yellow from their alliance. They come to the decision that they would drop the alliance with Yellow but not tell them.

Stage 3: Endurance Mission

PG explains the mission. A large rope will seperate the partners. They will hold onto one end of the rope while their partner will hold onto the other end. The harness (around each player) will begin to move back forcing them to hold on the rope tighter. If a person from their team let go of the rope then their team would be out. The last team standing would win the samahdi and Trust piece. The mission begun and as the harnesses moved away it became harder and harder for everyone to hold on. But they were all determined to win and ignored the pain. I took about 3 minutes for the first person to let go which was Ginger from the white team. From the remaining 5 teams only one would end up winning. After trying to adjust his hands, Skipper drops the rope exiting his team from the mission and leaving only 4 teams remaining to battle it out. As bad as Nicole and Pat needed to win this for their alliance they just couldn't hold on anymore and were out of the game. It was down to just three and Jade could no longer stand the pain and she let go. It was now down to Blue and Yellow. Blue had never won a mission up to this point, and Yellow has won the last one. Yellow needed to win this bad because they were beginning to become a threat but for blue it was pretty much win/win because if they lost they would most likely be safe because they are the underdogs and if they won they got the power. As much as yellow needed to win they could no longer keep holding and let go leaving blue with their first win. Blue team hugged and celebrated as they finally get their second piece and first win. But now would come the harder part... Choosing which team would get the samahdi...

Stage 4: Decision Making

All the teams head back to camp and scattered while Blue went over to the treehouse to discuss. Everyone was worried about their decision because they have never won before. Everyone was coming up to them asking who they would send but they kept it top secret. After much deliberation they came up with a final decision. Orange and Green both chat and think it will be one of them, but hope it ends up being yellow or Red.

Stage 5: The Shore

All teams headed to the shore to find out the decision. First some questions about the mission were asked. Like a general question was asked to everyone "who needed to win the most today". Their were mixed answers of Red, Yellow and Green. After that it is decision time. Amy announces that the samahdi would be going to the Red team. Red team comes up and cracks open the samahdi revealing a clock pointing to 1 minute signaling that they would have a 1 minute disadvantage in the next temple mission. Everyone heads back to camp and red is furious. They have more to overcome tomorrow. If they loose they will go to temple practiacally... So the only way to have a good feeling for them was to win...

Can Red Team Overcome the Samahdi and Win The Temple Mission?

Will the Orange and Green alliance overcome the next Temple?

Find out next time on Endurance: All Stars!

End of Episode 6

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,


	7. Episode 7

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Green Team: Pat and Nicole Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

PG: Last time on Endurance... Green and Orange became suspicous of Yellow as they spent lots of time with red. Then in a surprise to everyone Blue ended up winning their first mission. They gave the samahdi to red which had a minute in it... Meaning they will have a minute disadvantage in todays Temple Mission... Who will go home? Find out tonight on Endurnace: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

Stage 1: Camp Talk

With the Red team getting the disadvantage today they will have a 1 minute disadvantage in todays temple mission... Red desperately tried to ge Yellow on their side telling them that Green and Orange would kick them off before they go after each other... Their plan works and yellow starts to fall on their side. Green and Orange are talking about who they would send if they were to win the temple mission that day. They both decide that Red and Blue would be the top choices but as a back up plan they decide yellow is another choice just in case. At camp Blue and White are the loner teams with no alliances. That leads all the other teams to believe that they might be in a secret alliance. This theory comes true as Blue and White get together and talk about how they are the only 2 without alliances. They form their own alliance and decide that they will try and get rid of the Green and Orange alliance first. It is time for the mission and everyone heads to the beach.

Stage 2: Temple Mission

PG explains the temple mission to everyone. The mission is Called Walk The Plank. One person from each team will walk on a trap door platform and the other will hold a long rope that holds up the plank. If that rope drops, the person on the plank will fall into the water and be out. But there was a twist. The last team standing wins. Red team has a lot riding on this because if they loose they think they are gurenteed going up to temple. The mission starts and Jade will have to step on the plank a minute before everyone else. Casey holds on tight and feels no pain at all during the minute. Everyone else steps on and the mission officially starts. No on feels pain until about 2 minutes up. Andres begings complaining about cramps while Casey starts to loose grip. He quickly regains his grip and relaxes but Andres lets go leaving Taylor in the water. Yellow is out of the competition leaving 5 teams competing for safety. Pat does everything he can to hold on but while trying to adjust, the rope flies into the water and Nicole falls in. 4 Teams remained and one of them would win a powerful decision. Bone lets go as he stretches out his arm. That left Blue, Orange, or Red for the win. Harvey's arms get numb and he lets go thinking he is not a target anyways. The final 2 teams knew that this win was more important then any other. If orange won Red would be going and if Red won Orange would be going... Skipper thinks he has it all under control but he lets go leaving Red, even with a disadvantage with the win. The teams head back to camp and Red is excited to get to make a decision.

Stage 3: Decision Making

Casey already has an idea of who he wants to send but Jade wants something else to happen. She approaches Casey and asks what he thinks about sending Blue instead of Orange. They begin to argue about it and everyone hears the argue and everyone begins to get nervous. At this point it is anyones chance to head to temple. A decision would have to be made

Stage 4: The Hut Steps

PG walks to the huts while Casey and Jade are still arguing. Jade states that Kelsey and her have become close friends and Casey thinks that they are not going to just change a alliance just because of a new friendship. In the end Jade gives in and while crying she tells PG that Green and Orange would be going up to temple. No one was shocked by the decision but Green and Orange were a little saddened. They would now both be going to temple against their alliances.

Stage 5: Temple of Fate

Everyone is up at the temple and explained what happens and both teams pick their first element. The elements rise and it is revealed the Green has picked Wood and Orange picked Fire. Fire burned the wood and Orange got their first win. Green would have to win the next round to stay in the game. Both teams pick their second element and they both rise. Orange picks Water and Green picks Fire this time. Fire gets put out by water meaning Orange would be going back and green will head home. Green and Orange share one last group hug and then Green diasppears at the fire. Orange heads back to camp and everyone celebrates. Probably happy that now it will be easy to get Orange off next but either way.

End of Episode 7

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,


	8. Episode 8

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,

The White Team: Bone and Ginger Ingenuity,

PG: Last time on Endurance: All Stars, the final 6 teams competed in their next temple mission and even with a disadvantage the Red team won. After a big fight between the two partners they finally came to the decision of sending Green and Orange. At temple, Orange defeated Green and green was sent home. Today alliances will be tested as a great Endurance Quiz takes way! This is Endurance All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Teams Meeting Up With PG*

PG: We will be reading todays letter after the mission... Before we start everyone get behind their coloured table

*Everyone moves to table with 2 buttons on each*

PG: We will be asking you questions about past seasons of Endurance... Their are 6 seasons we can ask you about... If you know an answer you will press your buzzer. The first person to press it will get to answer. If they get it right they can eliminate somebody. If not they will be eliminated themselves. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay, first question... Who and What Season did someone fall from the huts and go completely crazy

*Jade Presses Her Buzzer*

PG: Jade?

Jade: It was Carlos and it was in Fan and Favourites

PG: Correct! Jade... Who will you eliminate?

Jade: I think I will eliminate Bone

*Bone Sits down*

PG: Okay! Next question, Which team and in which season gave up a mission because they could not get along?

*Everyone begins to think and Ginger presses the button*

PG: Ginger?

Ginger: The Purple Team from Endruance California?

PG: Correct! Who are you eliminating?

Ginger: Casey!

*Casey sits down*

PG: Okay! Next question... Name every person who has been on a Green team on Endurance...

*Harvey hits the button*

PG: Harvey?

Harvey: Brandon, Leona, Christian, Cass, Dindo, Kaylor, Me... Harvey, Amber, Forest, Saddie, Andres, and Shaylene...

PG: That is incorrect

*Harvey looks shocked and sits down*

PG: You got everyone right except you forgot Pat, and Nicole from this season...

Harvey: Shoot!

Harvey *Confessional*: I AM STUPID!

PG: Okay! Next, Which two teams did Orange switch in Endurance California?

*Everyone thinks and then Jade presses button*

PG: Jade?

Jade: I think it was Yellow, and... Purple?

PG: That is... Correct! Who are you eliminating?

Jade: Ginger...

*Ginger Sits Down*

PG: Next question, name everyone that was eliminated from a right to stay that got a second chance

*everyone looks confused except for Amy who presses the button*

PG: Amy?

Amy: It was Dindo, Danielle, and Amy... I mean me

PG: That is... Correct! Who are you eliminating?

Amy: Taylor...

*Taylor sits down*

PG: Next, Name every winner...

*Jade Presses The Button*

PG: Jade, if you get this it will be your 3rd question right...

Jade: Harley, Jenna, Cole, Cassey, Sky, Courtney, Sebastian, Briana, Bone, Katie, Jazz, and Adera.

PG: Absolutely correct! Who will you eliminate?

Jade: Ummmm... Skipper...

*Skipper Sits Down*

PG: Okay, In season 4 two past contestants came back to join the game... Who were they?

*Kelsey clicks button*

PG: Kelsey?

Kelsey: I think it was Trylan and Kaylor?

PG: Incorrect... Trylan did not come back. It was Danson and Kaylor...

*Kelsey sits down*

PG: Final 2... Whoever gets this question right will win... Who said this quote in The Endurance California season review... I thought this was just like Survivor where it would be one for one and all for me... Or something like that...?

*Amy Presses Button*

Amy: That was so Kyle!

PG: That was so not! It was Lindi... Jade is the winner!

Jade: Yes! Samahdi power!

PG: Well... Not exactly

*Shows Casey and Jade hugging and then looking confused*

Casey: Say what now?

PG: We'll get to that later... Jade... Here. Read the letter...

Jade: Sure,

Dear Final 5,

Our experience has been awesome... A lot of hate on that beach but that's alll behind us now...

Red - You were great competition, and even greater enimies! Good luck!

Orange - YOu were truthful to us the whole time and deserve to win! Good luck as well!

Blue - Amy, you really proved that you deserve this second chance... Harvey, we knew you were always strong... Good luck!

Yellow - Traitors! Nothing to say about you except go home!

White - You were very quiet this season... Nothin much to say about you...

Anyways, we leave our pieces to the orange team... They deserve it the most! Good luck and go for the gold!

From, The Green Pat and Nicole!

PG: That puts Orange in a huge lead of 4 pieces!

*Orange Hugs*

PG: Now for Jade... Winning today gives you the power to send 2 teams to temple...

*Jade looks disappointed while Casey smiles. Everyone else looks nervous*

Jade: Man... Didn't want this power...

PG: We will meet at the steps in about an hour to get your decision...

*Shows Red Talking*

Casey: So Orange is going for sure right?

Jade: No! They are not going!

Casey: Of course they are!

Jade: Look! I won this mission for us and I am choosing who is going today!

Casey: Well don't do anything that you'll regret!

Jade: I don't intend to...

*Shows PG Walking To The Huts*

PG: Everyone come on out!

*Everyone Walks Out Of The Huts*

PG: Red... Have you made a decision?

Jade: I have...

PG: You?

Casey: I have no say in it...

Jade: I think its only fair that since I won I get to choose... For once!

PG: Oh wow... Lots has been going on since I left it seems like... Okay then... Red... Who is going to temple tonight?

Jade: I have decided to send White and Blue

*Everyone looks shocked*

Kelsey: Wow! Yay Jade! Thanks so much!

*Kelsey hugs Jade and Amy begins to cry*

PG: Blue and White... This is your first trips to temple each... I will meet you up there...

*Blue and White get packed and head to temple*

PG: Blue team, White team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now...

*Elements rise*

PG: White, you picked Water... Blue you picked wood... Wood floats on water, blue that's one win for you... One more and you will be heading back. White, one more loss and you will be heading home. Pick your next element

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: White, you picked fire and blue you picked water. Water puts the first out... White is going home... I'm sorry... You played a great game and will not be forgotten! Please leave a note with your piece behind

*White and Blue hug and then White disappears at the fire*

PG: Blue team, you are going back! Congratulations!

Amy: Thanks PG!

*Blue heads back to camp*

Casey: It's blue!

*Everyone screams and hugs blue*

End of Episode 8

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength, Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage,


	9. Episode 9

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength, Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance,

PG: Last time on Endurance: All Stars... The final 5 teams played in a mission with no idea what they were playing for. When Jade ended up winning she found out she would have to send 2 teams to temple. She chose to send White and Blue up and Blue team came back victorious... Today in the final Endurance Mission the teams will battle it out! This is Endurance All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Hey everyone. Last night must have been hard... Seeing the White Team eliminated last night... But they did leave a piece and a letter... Amy, you were really close to them so why don't you read the note today?

Amy: I'd love to! It says,

Dear Final 4,

You really do deserve to be where you are right now. You all have worked hard on it!

Red - Upset that you sent us last night but we will survive... Good luck!

Orange - You guys were so nice and are really strong! Good luck as well!

Yellow - You guys are so quiet and yet so awesome! Your alliance with red has been discovered though... Good luck!

Blue - You guys were the best of friends out here and the only ones who stayed true to us... Which is why you are getting our piece! Use it well!

From the White Team!

PG: Blue, that now puts you in a tie for second place! There is a way to get farther up in poles today! Because today, we are playing for not 1 but 2 pieces!

*Everyone Cheers*

PG: Here's the mission! It is called Fireball... Used in the very first endurance... Endurance: California and Endurance 5... Las Vegas! Out there in the water are 4 platforms 20 feet above the water... They are held by 3 long ropes each. One of you team members will go out there... The other will stay here and sling balls at there partner using this giant slingshot. If the partner on the platform catches the ball, the person on the team can cut anyones rope they want. Once a team looses all 3 ropes the platform will drop and the person on it will fall into the water... Get into position!

*Shows Some People On The Platforms and Some On The Beach*

PG: Okay! Shoot your first ball!

*Teams Shoot*

PG: Orange and Red both caught it!

*Casey cuts blues rope and orange cuts yellows rope*

PG: Okay! Shoot!

*Everyone Shoots and Yellow Catches it*

PG: Yellow gets to cut a rope!

*Yellow Cuts Oranges rope*

Andres: Haha!

PG: Shoot!

*Teams Shoot And Red Catches It and Cuts Blues Rope*

PG: One more cut on blue and they will be out! Shoot!

*Team Shoot and Blue Catches Ball and Cuts Reds rope*

PG: We are tied with 3 people having 1 rope cut and blue having 2 ropes cut! Shoot!

*Teams Shoot*

PG: No one caught that! Shoot again!

*Teams Shoot and Orange Catches Ball*

PG: Orange! You can either eliminate Blue or cut someone elses rope down to 1!

*Orange Cuts Yellows Rope*

PG: Yellow and Blue are both down to their last rope! Shoot!

*Teams Shoot and Red Catches It*

Casey: I'm sorry!

*Casey cuts Blues rope and Amy falls into the water*

PG: Okay that's it for blue! They will not be winning todays 2 pieces! Shoot!

*Teams Shoot and Orange catches ball*

PG: Okay Orange, what are you going to do?

*Orange cuts reds rope*

PG: One more on red, and one more on yellow and it will be over! Shoot!

*Teams shoot and both red and yellow catch*

Casey: This is your just desserts!

*Red and Yellow both cut Oranges rope and Kelsey falls into the water*

PG: Wow! Orange had 2 ropes left and they are out in one turn! Shoot!

*Yellow Catches*

PG: Okay yellow... You can either eliminate yourself or eliminate red...

Andres: Sorry red!

Casey: We understand!

*yellow cuts reds rope and Jade falls into the water*

PG: Okay! Yellow team! You will the two pieces plus the samahdi. You can give that to any team tonight at the shore! I will see you then!

Taylor: Thanks PG!

*Shows Yellow Talking*

Taylor: Well red is completely out of the question... So... Orange or Blue?

Andres: I personally think Orange is the biggest threat...

*Amy Walks Into THe hUts*

Amy: Hey guys! Whats up?

Andres: Not much... Just deciding who is getting the samahdi...

Amy: Are we an option?

Taylor: Unfourtanately yes... We don't know between you and orange yet...

Amy: That's a bummer... After what Casey said...

*Taylor and Andres both jerk their heads towards Amy*

Andres: What do you mean?

Amy: Well I promised I wouldn't tell... But Casey told me that he wants to work with blue to get you guys off next...

Taylor: Your bluffing!

Amy: Look... It doesn't concern me whether you believe me or not... I'm just telling you what they said...

Andres: Okay... Whatever...

*Amy leaves*

Taylor: Maybe she's telling the truth?

Andres: This has gotten so much more difficult!

*Shows Blue Talking*

Harvey: Who do you think is getting the samahdi?

Amy: Red

*Harvey Looks Shocked*

Harvey: Are you crazy? They have an alliance... Everyone knows that...

Amy: I know but I told them that Red planned to work with us to take Yellow out...

Harvey: They never said that...

Amy: Exactly! I made them think they did so now we wont get the samahdi.

Harvey: Oh! Nicely played!

*Harvey high fives Amy*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the shore*

PG: Welcome back to the shore! Today Yellow team buzzed into second place as they earned 2 pieces from the mission... And now it is time for the samahdi... Yellow, who is recieving the samahdi?

Andres: Well we heard a lot of stuff today, and it all sort of changed out minds completely... So now we just decided we should give it to the strongest team...

*Amy smiles*

Andres: And that team is... The Orange Team

*Amy's Jaw Drops*

PG: Okay Orange, you have recieved the samahdi... Come up here and open it.

*Kelsey smashes the samahdi open*

Kelsey: It says temple...

PG: That means you will be automatically going to temple unless you can end up winning tomorrows temple mission... You think you can overcome it?

Skipper: Totally!

PG: That's what I like to here! Head back to camp and I will see you tomorrow!

Kelsey *Confessional*: Man... Are they like completely mental? Red won like a million missions and we only won 1 or 2... Stupid Yellow! It's all because of their stupid alliance with Red... This has become a major popularity contest...

End of Episode 9

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength, Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance,


	10. Episode 10

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey Friendship, Strength, Teamwork, Perseverance,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance,

PG: Last time on Endurance... The final 4 played in their final endurnace mission which yellow team won and revieved 2 pieces. The samahdi was the hard part because they heard a bunch of different thing from each team. In the end orange recieved the samahdi and they must win today if they want to stay away from temple. Today the teams play in the all time favourite mission from Endurance... The Dunk Tank! This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Teams In The Huts*

Skipper *Confessional*: Today, orange is like the lest social team... We are really upset... And we are pretty much taking it out on everyone...

Casey: Hey Skipper! You okay?

Skipper: Shut up Casey! Of course I'm not okay!

Casey *Confessional*: Man... I hope we don't have to deal with this all day...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Today your mission is the alltime favourite Dunktank... One person will sit in the dunk tank while another team will throw 3 balls each at a target. If the target is hit the person sitting on the Dunk tank will fall in the freezing cold water below them thus counting as one point to the throwing team... In the end the team with the most points will win the power to send 2 teams to temple... Orange, who is going to sit on the dunktank?

Kelsey: I'm up for it!

PG: Okay and Red?

Jade: I will...

PG: Blue?

Amy: I will!

PG: and Yellow

Andres: Me

PG: Okay then! Orange team... Who do you want to throw at?

Kelsey: We will take Yellow!

*Andres gets onto the dunk tank and Kelsey gets ready to throw*

PG: Okay Kelsey! Throw your first ball!

*Kelsey throws ball and hits the target*

PG: Right away! Andres is in the water! Kelsey, throw your second ball!

*Kelsey throws second ball but misses*

PG: Okay, that's it for Kelsey... Skipper come on up!

*Skipper throws ball and misses*

PG: That's okay... You have one more ball to throw...

*Skipper throws final ball and hits target*

Orange - 2 out of 4

Yellow - 0 out of 4

Red - 0 out of 4

Blue - 0 out of 4

PG: Yellow... Who do you want to throw at?

Andres: Definately Orange!

*Kelsey get on the tank*

PG: Okay Andres! Shoot the first ball!

*Andres throws but misses*

PG: Try again.

*Andres misses the next one*

PG: Taylor... You need to get both of these to even have a chance at winning...

*Taylor Throws And Dunks Kelsey in*

PG: That's one for yellow! Taylor, if you miss this then you have no chance at winning...

*Taylor throws and misses*

PG: Okay! Yellow has no chance! Red team... You must throw at the blue team so Amy... Go on up.

Orange - 2 out of 4

Yellow - 1 out of 4

Red - 0 out of 4

Blue - 0 out of 4

*Amy Gets On The Dunktank*

PG: Casey, come throw first!

*Casey Throws The First Ball and Hits THe Target*

Casey: Haha!

*Casey throws the second ball and hits the target*

PG: Casey! You are amazing! Jade your turn!

Casey: You can do it Jade!

*Jade Throws First Ball and Misses*

Casey: Focus Jade!

*Jade Throws Second Ball and Hits*

Casey: Yes!

*Casey and Jade Hug*

Orange - 2 out of 4

Yellow - 1 out of 4

Red - 3 out of 4

Blue - 0 out of 4

PG: Orange team, that gurentees you a spot at temple tonight... Blue team... You are up last!

*Jade gets on the tank and Amy steps forward*

*Amy Throws First Ball and Hits*

PG: One for blue!

*Amy throws next ball and misses*

PG: The best you can do it tie now...

*Harvey Throws First Ball and Hits*

PG: That give you two... If you miss this red wins!

*Harvey Throws Final Ball and Misses*

PG: Red Team Wins The MissioN!

*Red Team Hugs*

Orange - 2 out of 4

Yellow - 1 out of 4

Red - 3 out of 4

Blue - 2 out of 4

PG: Red team... You will be deciding who goes up to temple with orange tonight... Congratulations!

Jade: Yes!

*Shows Blue Talking*

Amy: Let's get packing...

Harvey: Ya... We have no chance of staying...

*Shows Red and Yellow Celebrating*

Jade: We're in the final 3!

Andres: Soon to be final 2!

Taylor: Orange and Blue can fly to the moon!

Casey: Uh... No!

*Casey walks away and everyone starts laughing*

*Teams Meet PG*

PG: Okay Red... Since you won today you will decide who goes to temple with Orange... Who will it be?

Jade: It is pretty obvious... Blue.

PG: Blue team, Orange Team... You are both headed to temple tonight... You will need to pack your stuff and say your goodbyes. We leave at sunset!

*Orange and Blue Pack Their Stuff and Head To The Temple Of Fate*

PG: Blue team, Orange team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now...

*Elements Rise*

PG: Orange, you picked fire, Blue, you picked wood. Fire burns the wood... Orange that's one win for you. One more and you are heading back. Blue... One more loss and you are heading home... Pick your next element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Blue, this time you picked fire and Orange you picked wood... Exact oppostites... It is now tied up. Pick what will be your final element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise for the last time!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Blue you picked Water, Orange you picked Fire. Water puts out the fire. Blue you are heading back! Orange, you played a great game but you will not be Endurance Champs. Please leave a note and your pieces behind!

*Blue and Orange Hug*

Kelsey: You guys have to win this for us!

*Orange Disappears At The Fire*

PG: Blue team... This is your second time in a row up here and your second time back... Go show everyone that you can not be defeated!

*Blue Heads Back To Camp*

Amy: The blues are back!

*Everyone screams and cheers*

Amy *Confessional*: This has been a big improvemnet! From being eliminated in the right to stay to being in the Final 3! I see improvement for sure!

End of Episode 10

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance,


	11. Episode 11

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance,

PG: Last time on Endurnace... The reamining 4 teams played in their Temple Mission Where since orange did not win they were automatically sent to temple. Along with them Blue was sent when Red won and chose them. The Blue Team defeated Orange at the temple of fate and Orange was sent home. Tonight a huge twist in the game has arrived and karama will pay its toll! This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

Harvey *Confessional*: It's hard to think that this experience is almost over... I've had such a great time and learned so much!

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Hey everyone! Last night as you know it was Orange who left. They left a note and 4 pieces behind. Today I will ask Andres to read the note!

Andres: Sweet!

Dear Final 3,

You guys are so awesome! One team in particular has had a huge change since the first season! That is the blue team!

Red - You are probably the strongest team to have ever been on Endurance! Ever! That's pretty amazing! You guys really deserve this!

Yellow - You have worked hard but fell into the wrong path... Sucking up to red just so they didn't send you... Nicely played though.

Blue - You guys have had the most underdog way of playing the game! But at least you made it far! The underdogs deserve to win!

So for our pieces... 2 go to blue and 2 go to red. Haha Yellow! No pieces for you!

From Orange

Andres: Ouch!

Taylor: That was harsh!

PG: So 2 Pieces for Blue, 2 for red, and none for yellow...

The Blue Team: Harvey and Amy Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Perseverance

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength

PG: As Orange said... Your hard work has finally payed off... And for one of you karama will strike big time, and you are going to love it! Look over there!

*Teams Look Behind Them And See A Group of People Approaching*

PG: And Who Better to judge you best then the other 5 teams?

*Shows The Five Teams Coming Out And The Final 3 clapping*

PG: The Brown Team: Brandon and Carly

*Shows The Brown Team*

PG: The Purple Team: Bryan and Adera

*Shows The Purple Team*

PG: The Green Team: Nicole and Pat!

*Shows The Green Team*

PG: The White Team: Bone and Ginger!

*Shows The White Team*

PG: And the Orange Team: Skipper and Kelsey!

*Shows The Orange Team*

Casey: Not complaining... Just wondering, why are they here?

PG: I'm glad you asked that Casey! Each person will be voting for their favourite team out of you 3... The team with the most vote will be in the final 2 for sure!

*Everone jaws drop*

PG: And the remaining 2 teams will head to the temple tonight where one of them will be eliminated... But as a twist we are going to give an extra piece to the team that gets the most votes! So you 5 teams go into the huts and vote while I talk to our final 3!

*5 Teams Head into The Huts*

PG: Big enough twist for you guys?

Taylor: Wow... That was a terrible twist... I don't think anyone is going to vote for us!

PG: You never know...

*5 Teams Come Out*

PG: Done already?

Everyone: Yes!

PG: Okay then! Thanks for coming back guys! You can now go back the way you came and the boat will be waiting for you!

*Teams Leave*

PG: Okay... Let's read the votes! First vote!

*PG Opens Vote*

PG: Red!

*Red hugs*

PG: Second Vote... Blue! That's one vote blue, one vote red! Next vote... Blue! Next vote... Red!

*Red and Blue hug*

PG: That's 2 votes blue, 2 votes red. Next vote yellow. Next vote, Red.

*Everyone Looks Nervous*

PG: 2 Votes Blue, 3 Votes Red, 1 vote yellow. 4 votes left. Next vote, Blue. Next vote, red. That 3 blue, 4 red, 1 yellow. Next vote. Red! That means red is in the final 2 and gets the karma piece!

Casey: OH MY GOD!

Jade: YESSS!

*Red Team Hugs*

PG: Congratulations to you! The other 2... Come with me to temple

Casey: But it's daytime!

PG: I know. Once we find out final 2 we will have our mission today!

*Everyone looks shocked*

PG: I love surprises! Now lets go!

*2 Teams Head To Temple*

Jade: Bye guys! Good luck!

*Shows Teams At Temple*

PG: Blue team, Yellow team welcome to the temple of fate! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Yellow you picked wood and Blue you picked water. Wood floats on water... That's one round for yellow. One more and you are heading back. Blue, one more loss and you are heading home... Pick your next element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: OH! Yellow you picked water and blue you picked fire. Water puts out the fire. Yellow! You're going back! Blue team, I am sorry but you have been eliminated... THere is no need to leave a note because your pieces will be up for grabs in the final mission. Thanks for playing!

*Amy and Harvey both cry*

Andres: Good job guys!

*Yellow and Blue hug and then blue disappears at the fire*

PG: Yellow! You made it! You are in the final 2! We will both head back together and we will have our final mission right away! Let's go!

*Yellow and PG head back to camp*

PG: Guess who is back?

Casey: I hope its yellow!

PG: You're right! Yellow is back!

*Yellow comes out from behind bushes and Red and Yellow group hug*

PG: Red team, Yellow team... Are you ready for your final mission?

Everyone: Yes!

PG: Okay then! Let's get this finale started!

End of Episode 11

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength, Karma,


	12. Episode 12

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey,

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength, Karma,

PG: Last time on Endurance... The final 3 were shocked when the other 5 teams came back. They took a vote for who they though should be in the final two and the red team won. Yellow and Blue then headed up to temple and after 2 wins in a row, blue was defeated. Tonight on the 2 part finale, the final 2 go head to head for pieces and then they go for the final temple of fate... This is Endurance: All Stars Finale!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Final 2 on The Beach With PG*

PG: There is a total of 7 pieces up for grabs today! Here's how the mission will work. On the water are 3 planks. 2 small, 1 long You will both start from one of the smaller platforms and make your way across a balance beam to the long platform. Once you make it to the other side you can grab a piece and make your way back. If you fall at any time you have to make your way back before your partner can go. If you fall with a piece in your hands you have to put the piece back before making your way back to your platform. Understand?

*Everyone Nods*

PG: Okay then! Get on your platforms!

*Teams get on platforms*

PG: Start!

*First 2 people start walking*

Casey: My balance aint very good...

Andres: Mine isn't either.

*Casey falls*

PG: Oh! Casey is out already and Andres had made it to the platform!

*Andres Makes His Way Back With A piece and gets there right as Jade starts*

PG: Yellow has 1 piece already! Red you really have to step this up!

Casey: Oh no... We have tripzilla next...

Jade: Oh shut up Casey!

*She Starts Laughing*

PG: Jade is on the other side! And so is Taylor! They are making their way back!

*Both girls make it back*

PG: Yellow has 2 pieces, red has 1!

*Andres Immediately falls and Casey continues and grabs a piece*

PG: If he can make it back with this is will be tied!

*Casey makes it back and Taylor makes her way back with a piece.

PG: That's 3 for yellow, 2 for red! There are only 2 pieces left!

*Jade Rushes And Grabs A Piece and Andres falls again*

PG: Jade is back with the 3rd piece for red!

*Taylor grabs the final piece and makes it back*

PG: That mission went by fast! Yellow gains 4 pieces while Red gains 3 more! The final score going into the final temple is 9-7 in Reds favour. Here are the little pieces for you to have...

*PG Hands Out The Pieces*

PG: And as a little gift here is a special piece... It is a repleca of the Endurance piece and if you look on the back it has logos for every season of Endurance we had.

Casey: Cool!

Taylor: Awesome!

Everyone: Thanks!

PG: A lot has happened today... A Team went home... You played your final mission... And we will find a winner

Casey: Today?

PG: Yes!

Taylor: What about saying goodbye to the huts?

PG: You can spend one hour at the huts packing and then head to temple... I will see you up there and one of you will be crowned Endurance Champs!

*Shows Teams At The Huts*

Taylor *Confessional*: I learned from this experience to next underestimate yourself and keep a positive attitude no mater what happens...

Casey *Confessional*: Me and Jade worked so hard to get where we were... To be up here with one of our allys, it really feels like all the work has paid off...

End of Finale Part 1

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey, Teamwork, Perseverance, Knowledge, Fate

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength, Karma, Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity


	13. Episode 13

The Yellow Team: Andres and Taylor Leadership, Luck, Stratagey, Teamwork, Perseverance, Knowledge, Fate

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength, Karma, Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity

PG: Last time on Endurnace, the final 2 played for the 5 pieces Blue left behind plus the 2 pieces left over. Yellow took 4 pieces and Red took 3. Red has a 2 piece lead going into the final temple but anything can happen... This is Endurance: All Stars!

*Theme Song Starts*

24 All Star Contestants

*Shows Each Contestant Seperately*

From 6 Different Seasons

*Shows The Logos From The Different Seasons*

With Tough Challenges to Overcome

*Shows Bone trying to balance*

And One Host

*Shows PG*

Don't Forget Drama!

*Shows Brandon and Casey fighting about Endurance: Fans and Favourites*

With New Twists

*Shows Jade writing down Brandon's Name on a piece of paper*

All On One New Season

*Shows Logo*

Endurance: All Stars!

*Shows The 24 All Stars in A Group*

*Shows Final 2 Teams In The Huts*

Jade: I'm going to miss this place...

Andres: I know, even after all the drama I think this place was awesome...

Taylor: I agree... Let's just put eveything aside and enjoy the last few hours on Endurnace

Casey: I agree! Let's go swimming

*Shows The Sun Setting and Shows The Final 2 Heading Up To The Final Temple*

PG: Welcome to the final temple of fate... In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 7

Red - 9

PG: Yellow, since you are beind you will be placing your pieces first

*Teams Place Pieces And Then Pieces Flip Over*

1 - Red No Pyramid

2 - Yellow No Pyramid

3 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 8

Red - 8

PG: Yellow... Since you were behind last round you will go this time...

1 - Red No Pyramid

2 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Red No Pyramid

4 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 10

Red - 6

PG: Red... You are behind this round so you wil pick...

1 - Yellow No Pyramid

2 - Yellow No Pyramid

3 - Red No Pyramid

4 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Red No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 8

Red - 8

PG: We are back at a tie... Red is choosing

1 - Yellow No Pyramid

2 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID

3 - Yellow No Pyramid

4 - Red No Pyramid

5 - Yellow No Pyramid

6 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 5

Red - 11

PG: Red has a huge lead right now! Yellow choose

1 - Red no pyramid

2 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Red No Pyamid

4 - Yellow No Pyramid

5 - Red No Pyramid

6 - Red No Pyramid

7 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 3

Red - 13

PG: Yellow team is way behind! We will now add another pyramid!

1 - Red No Pyramid

2 - Red No Pyramid

3 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID

4 - Red No Pyramid

5 - Yellow No Pyramid

6 - Red No Pyramid

7 - Red No Pyramid

8 - Yellow No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 1

Red - 15

PG: Red! You are so close to being Endurance Champions but anything can happen... Yellow may stirke back!

1 - Red No Pyramid

2 - Red No Pyramid

3 - Yellow No Pyramid

4 - Red No Pyramid

5 - Red No Pyramid

6 - Red No Pyramid

7 - Red Golden Pyramid!

8 - Red No Pyramid

PIECE COUNT

Yellow - 0

Red - 16

Jade: Yes!

Casey: Oh My God!

*Red Team Hugs*

PG: Red team! That's it! You took all 16 pieces and are now Endurance champs! Yellow team... You played a great game but unfouratanately you are not Endurance Champs... Thanks for playing! Red team! Congratulations! You are going to Australia to hang with Kangaroos! Thanks for playing Endurnace! You did great!

Casey: Woo Hooo!

Andres: Great Job Guys!

*Shows A Slideshow Of The Red Team*

End of Episode 13

The Red Team: Casey and Jade Heart, Courage, Endurance, Friendship, Strength, Karma, Commitment, Trust, Ingenuity, Leadership, Luck, Stratagey, Teamwork, Perseverance, Knowledge, Fate


End file.
